Fireworks
by nise-nami
Summary: It's the Fourth of July and Axel shows Roxas how stars are put in the sky. Rated T for implied AukRoku and Zemyx


Hey everyone! I'm back. This time I'm trying an AkuRoku fic. Let me know what you think! It's up about a day late because I didn't think of this story until I was actually watching the fireworks myself. Thanks it for now!

p.s. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the associated paraphernalia. Nor do I own _Moulin Rouge_, though it is an excelent movie.

* * *

Roxas had been having a bad day. No, make that a bad week. All week long, the Superior had been pushing him to clear Twilight Town of all the heartless he could find. Roxas now knew the place as well as he knew every curve of his boyfriend's body. sigh, Axel.

Axel had been super hyper this week, always wanting to play a game of Pictionary with him, Demyx, and Zexion, or play what Axel called "bedroom Twister" which involved very little clothing and even fewer dots. But due to the Superior's orders, Roxas had not had any time to spend with Axel or anyone else in Castle Oblivion. The Superior had Roxas running other errands aside from the heartless eradication. One day, Roxas had come back from a particularly grueling day of killing their dark enemies, when the Superior called on him to go to the store and buy him some new shampoo. The next day, the Superior asked for cookies and chips, because he had "the munchies." And Roxas had sighed inwardly and took on these tasks, hoping it might earn him an extra day off. And as it turned out, Roxas _did_ get an extra day off. The Superior had called Roxas into his office to tell him the good news. Roxas was free to do what he wished on the fourth day of this new month. Elated, Roxas happily finished out his rough week and gratefully took the fourth to do as he pleased. When he went to see Axel, however, Axel said he was busy, but maybe Zexion or Demyx could do something with him. So Roxas gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek and went searching for Zexion and Demyx. They were both busy…though from the looks of it when Roxas opened the door, it didn't look like they were on any sort of mission from the Superior. Embarrassed, Roxas quietly returned to his room and watched a movie.

After _Moulin Rouge_ was over, Roxas was ready to sleep, despite it being only seven o' clock and not even dark yet. But he got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as his spiky hair touched the pillow. A few hours after he was asleep, Roxas's phone rang. Pulling himself from a dream of pink marshmallow bunnies, Roxas reached out and opened his phone.

"Yes?" he asked, still groggy.

"Hey! It's me! You know. Your _boyfriend_."

Roxas was concerned with the way Axel put an emphasis on "boyfriend." It usually was a sign he was up to something. With Axel it really could be anything. Like that time he emphasized "cool" in "I just really want to show you something _cool_ I learned to do with my lighter." Yeah. Emphasis from Axel was never a good thing.

"Axel, what are you up to this time? And what time is it, even?"

"It's only nine. Why? Were you sleeping? I'm sorry if I woke you up, but this is really important." Roxas could hear the excitement in his voice; another reason to be concerned.

"Sigh. Alright, fine, I'm up. Now, what's so important that you had to wake me up? Because last time you had something 'important' to show me, you set fire to my little vegetable garden in Twilight Town."

"I said I was sorry about that! Those tomatoes were just begging to be used as target practice!"

"Okay! Okay. What did you have to tell me?"

Axel's response was so fast that Roxas had to ask him to repeat it. Seriously, the guy sounded like he was going to explode or something.

"I said: Put on something comfortable and come to Sunset Hill. I have something to show you."

"Why would I do that? I spent almost all my free time this week cleaning out the whole of Twilight Town. Why would I go back there on my day off?"

"Oh please, Roxy? Please, please, please, please, please, please, _please_?"

Finally Roxas gave in. "Alright! What should I wear? Any preference?" Roxas added somewhat seductively, hoping for maybe a little Twilight Town Twister.

"Nah, not really. Just wear something comfy. See you in fifteen minutes!"

click

Roxas stared at the phone. What had gotten Axel so excited? Something comfy? Hm…no Twister tonight.

Roxas went over to his closet and pulled out a pair of kaki shorts and a black shirt. He also grabbed his checkered wristband as he headed out the door. Still brooding on what mischief Axel had in store, Roxas opened a portal to Twilight Town, his second home these past few days.

When he got there, he saw a mass of people all walking towards Sunset Hill. Now Roxas was really worried about what was going on. He hurried through the streets looking for Axel. Not seeing him among the crowd of people, Roxas began to panic. His boyfriend's bright red hair should stick out even in a crowd of color. Yet he was not to be seen. Practically running now, Roxas searched in a near panic. What if something had happened and Axle had gotten hurt? Or what if he was making a show out of his powers and luring the townsfolk into seeing his "show." Either situation was not a good one. And then he saw that red hair, sticking out from the crowd just the way he knew it would. Breathing a sigh of relief, Roxas waved to Axel and started to head over to him. Axel quickly came and closed the distance between the two. Roxas smiled and eagerly hugged Axel back and they were content just like that for a time. When Axle let Roxas go, he sighed and said, "It seems like so long since I've last seen you. What were you _doing_ all week?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders and told Axel all about the extermination of the heartless in Twilight Town and the many errands the Superior had him run. As Roxas said it out loud, the runs to the grocery store and the beauty salon seemed degrading, but he didn't care too much; it had gotten him a day off. Axel listened intently to Roxas's week of grunt work. When Roxas finished, Axel coddled him while Roxas tried to push him off. Finally, Axel let go, chuckling, and began to pull Roxas up to the top of Sunset Hill.

"Axel! What are you doing? Why are we here? What mischief do you have planned? Why won't you answer me? Hey! I'm trying to talk to you here, mister! What are you do-?"

Roxas was suddenly cut off by Axel's mouth on his.

"Just wait a few minutes, okay? Here, you can sit with me on this blanket until it starts."

Roxas just looked down at the blanket where Axel was arranging himself into a comfortable position. He was pleased to notice that Axel was wearing the shirt he had gotten him as a birthday gift last year. It was a red shirt that said "Pyro at work." Roxas thought it fit Axel perfectly, both in personality and physically. He could see Axel's well toned body vaguely in the dim light of the twilight.

Resigning to doing what Axel told him to do, Roxas sat up against Axel, waiting for this great surprise that was supposedly coming. Roxas wondered what it would be. Maybe a big bouquet of roses would come floating up from the bottom of the hill, just for him. Or better yet, a basket full of Peeps. Roxas had a soft spot for those sugary little chicks, and always had to hide them from Axel. If his boyfriend got a hand on even a single peep, and no one would get any rest for the rest of the day.

Starting to get sleepy, Roxas laid his head a little further into Axel and shut his eyes. Sighing, Axel softly petted Roxas's head of spiky hair, watching in amusement as the spikes popped right back up. Only a few minutes later, Axel gently started to wake Roxas up.

"Hey, it's starting. Wake up, love. You don't want to miss this, do you? This is what I dragged you out of bed for."

Roxas slowly opened his heavy eyelids. The first thing he noticed was the stars.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you suppose those stars got into the sky?"

And before he could answer, there was a loud "boom" and the sky filled with light. Roxas stared at the dissipating specks of light in awe.

"What was that?"

"_That_," Axel answered softly, "is how starts get into the sky."

Roxas continued to watch the display in amazement. How did they even get the stars to go up that high? They looked like they just fell right back down. And there were green ones, and blue ones, and…

"And there's another one!" some children were squealing as each ball of light shot up into the sky. "Oh! And another one!" The children giggled and chased each other around while watching the night sky explode into various colors and shapes. That one looked like a waterfall and this one looks like a giant flower.

"Axel, this is amazing! Thank you so much for showing me this. Do they do this every night or is there something special going on tonight?"

Axel looked down at Roxas in disbelief.

"You feeling' okay, Roxas?"

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Do you even know what day it is?"

"Sure I do." Roxas said a little hurt. "It's the fourth day of the month."

"Good. Now do you know which month?"

Roxas opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out as he realized that he did not know what month it was.

"It's July, love. Today is the Fourth of July."

Roxas did a mental face palm. How could he have forgotten that? He must have been too caught up in his work that he didn't realize what it was for. Of course it was the Fourth of July. That lovely holiday where…people got the day off. Roxas suddenly felt completely used and stupid.

"Hey, Axel. Did you have work to do today for the Superior?"

"No, everybody got today off. Why?"

"The Superior told me that if I worked extra hard this week and ran his stupid errands, I would get a day off. He didn't tell me everyone else had it off too." Roxas pouted.

Axel laughed, "Aww. Its okay, Roxy. Can I fill you in on another little secret?"

Roxas just looked up at him wearily, afraid what the next words out of Axel's mouth would be.

"Those fireworks are not really how starts get up into the sky."

"Okay, so are you going to tell me how they do?"

"No. I'm going to _show_ you how they put stars up in the sky."

With no more warning than that, Axel pulled Roxas's face upwards and showed Roxas exactly what kind of fireworks put stars up into the sky. And off in the distance, the children shouted, "There's another one!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought. What you liked, didn't like. What worked, didn't work. What you want to see more of, or never again. So please leave me a message after the beep! BEEP


End file.
